


Cabin in the Woods

by pherryt



Series: SPN GENRE BINGO [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cabin Fic, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pampering, Poor Jimmy, Sort Of, cas and dean take care of him, communing with nature, getaway vacation, nature fights back, run in with a raccoon, tub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 11:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15684117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pherryt/pseuds/pherryt
Summary: Dean, Cas and Jimmy go on vacation in the middle of nowhere to destress... but Jimmy's not having all that great a time with it.





	Cabin in the Woods

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ltleflrt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ltleflrt/gifts).



> This one was picked by Ltleflrt - she didn't know she picked my Cabin in the Woods square, but she definitely knew she picked Dean/Cas/JImmy
> 
> I know you were just looking for things to read - i hope you like it! I kept in mind all those things you said you weren't in the mood for, but I don't know if this is up your alley.
> 
> Not Beta'd.... sorry!
> 
> Written for the Spn Genre Bingo

“Whose bright idea was this again?” Jimmy gritted out, stomping through the door of their cabin and dumping an armload of wood into the box beside it.

Dean took one look at Jimmy and choked on a laugh. “Babe… you only went out for firewood – what did you _do_?”

“There was a raccoon in the wood pile,” Jimmy said, peeling off his shirt. “Let me tell you – they are  _not_ the cute and fluffy things media would have you believe.”

“Oh no, you didn’t –” Dean started.

“Jimmy –" Cas said disapprovingly at the same time.

“Hell no! I’m not stupid enough to try and make friends with wild animals, no matter how much Disney I’ve watched.” Jimmy cut them both off with a glare. “There was a raccoon in the woodpile and you said we needed wood. So I tried to lure it out – a safe distance away might I add – with something shiny. But then it saw my belt buckle and decided it wanted that instead.”

Both Dean and Cas’s eyes were inevitably drawn south to Jimmy’s pants at that statement. They were barely staying up because the belt – with the hugely gaudy and shiny buckle they liked to tease him for – was missing.

“I assume you two were too busy sucking face to hear my manly cries for help when I was running around outside with a raccoon attached to the front of my pants,” Jimmy said petulantly.

Dean choked again, laughter rising in his throat the image Jimmy had just put there and Castiel smacked him in the back of the head.

“This is not a laughing matter, Dean,” Castiel growled. “Jimmy and I may be city boys compared to you, but even _I_ know that raccoons can be vicious!”

“I know, I know! I’m sorry!” Dean gasped, trying to get himself under control. He closed his eyes and took in a deep breath and let it out slowly until he could breathe a little more calmly. Finally, Dean felt he could speak again without losing it and he looked back at Jimmy.

“Okay, but… that still doesn’t explain why you look like-” Dean waved at Jimmy. He was wet and muddy with sticks and leaves tangling in his hair, the shirt he’d disposed of already was torn, his feet were bare and his face was stained in various berry juices. At least, Dean hoped it was berry juice. _“-that.”_

“Yeah, the rest of the forest tried to rise to the raccoons’ defense,” Jimmy said dramatically. “Did you know there’s a big muddy hole out back of the tree line? I found it when I was running around blindly trying to get my belt off in the most unsexy way I have ever tried in all my years since puberty.”

As Jimmy talked, Castiel filled the kettle and put it on the wood fed stove. Dean nodded lightly in approval. An out of sorts Jimmy would need a little pampering.

“You would _think_ suddenly being wet and bedraggled would have deterred the stupid raccoon – _it would have me!_ – but that’s something else  _Where the Red Fern Grows_ got right. They are stubborn sons of bitches and it refused to give up his prize!” Jimmy ranted. Dean abandoned the cozy little nook he’d been setting up for the three of them to use for a nice, cozy night in and padded over to Jimmy. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Castiel disappear into the bathroom and knew instantly what he was about.

“Nope, instead, he came up spitting mad but still determined. I flailed and fell into the berry bushes. I think something ran over me, and I’m pretty sure my shoes are in the mud hole.” Jimmy paused as Dean reached his side and Jimmy looked up at him with puppy dog eyes rivaled only by Cas’s.

Dean was weak against those and he’d had almost three decades of exposure to Sam to build up an immunity. But apparently puppy dog eyes from your boyfriends had completely different impact then those of your younger brother.

Jimmy sniffled.

“And I think I may have sprained my ankle.” He finished pathetically.

“Awww… babe…” Dean said, whatever was left of his amusement fading completely away at the pure distress radiating from Jimmy.

“I’m sorry I ruined our getaway vacation,” Jimmy said with another sniffle, slumping against the wall.

“You didn’t ruin anything,” Dean assured him.Dean reached out to pull him into an embrace, never minding the poor state Jimmy was in. His clothes would wash and Jimmy needed him.

Jimmy buried his face in Dean’s shirt and rubbed his sniffly nose all over it. “Yes, I did. I’ve been complaining the whole time, and I couldn’t put the worm on the hooks and I tangled our lines, and I almost dropped the axe on your foot and now _this!_ You and Cas should have just come without me. _”_

In an instant, Cas was at their side. “No, Jimmy. Don’t think like that. C’mon. We’ll run you a bath, get you a good meal Dean made out of those fish we caught today – Yes, _we_ \- and sit before the fire with some hot cocoa. We’ll cuddle and you’ll feel loads better before you know it.”

“Promise?” Jimmy whined.

“Of course, babe,” Dean said.

It didn’t take long to do just that, Dean and Cas both guiding Jimmy into the bathroom where Cas had already started the tub when he disappeared earlier. A few flickering candles were also placed strategically around the room instead of using the camping lantern Dean had brought up. They both helped him disrobe before shucking off their own clothes and by the time that was done, the tub was filled enough to lower Jimmy into it. He sighed blissfully as his body contacted the hot water.

Sadly, being a cabin in the middle of nowhere, the tub was only a basic thing and was not only too small for the three of them to share, but also too small for Jimmy to relax fully.

Sill, between them, Dean and Cas did their best to make it as comfortable as possible, washing away the mud and grime, spending quite a bit of time on the complete disaster of Jimmy’s hair.

Jimmy leaned back with a hum, closing his eyes, his hands moving lazily about in the water with a _swish swish swish._

Water splashed out around them as Dean brought in a bucket of carefully heated water – the hot water tank for the cabin was very limited and they’d used up all the hot water just filling the tub – to rinse Jimmy’s hair off. Jimmy stood up and Dean and Cas worked together to rinse the rest of him off before he stepped out onto the wet floor.

He kissed first Dean and then his brother with a grin. “You’re almost as wet as I am,” Jimmy crowed, a smile twitching at his lips, probably the first sign either Dean or Cas had seen that Jimmy was in a good mood since they’d gotten there.

Cas sighed in mock indignation. “You’re a very messy bather, Jimmy.”

Soon they were dressed in just their boxers, Jimmy’s ankle was wrapped in an ace bandage and they were all cuddled together under a blanket before the fire. It snapped and crackled pleasantly, lulling them all into a state of drowsiness. The only thing keeping them awake, at this point, was the hunger in their bellies. They took turns feeding each other pre cut bites of the fish Dean had cooked, along side some simple, garlic roasted potatoes Castiel had put together.

Jimmy whined and curled into Dean when Cas lifted the blanket briefly to dispose of their dishes, letting in a draft of cooler air. He returned with a couple of mugs that turned out to be the previously promised hot cocoa and let himself back in under the blankets. Dean and Jimmy immediately turned to him and pulled him in, rubbing at his skin to bring the warmth back to it.

“Really, guys, it may be fall, but it’s not _that_ cold out,” Castiel said with an amused eyeroll.

“Sshhh… just let us pamper you.”

“Yea, you two just spent the last, like, hour pampering me. I think you both deserve a bit of a thank you. I’m sorry I came out here as such a grump,” Jimmy said.

“Nah, if you think about it, we _all_ came out here as grumps. It’s why we needed to take a vacation. I figured the first couple days would be us ungrumping,” Dean said, rubbing a hand up and down Jimmy’s back and Cas’s too as he leaned back against the cushions, the two of them slumped on either side of him.

“Ungrumping isn’t a word,” Castiel pointed out, his words slurring into Dean’s shoulder.

“Shhh… we’re on vacation. You can put away your teacher hat till we go back,” Dean said. “Seriously, though. The last few months have been one thing after another. I, for one, couldn’t take that anymore. I know it’s not ideal, but out here it _is finally just the three of us, and no interuptions._ After we get settled in to the routine, we’ll all destress and relax. We can stay indoors the whole time if we want, or we can go on some nature hikes, or go swimming in the lake…”

“Dean,” Jimmy laughed. “We get it, okay? We’re both of us glad to be out here with you. I really couldn’t care where we spend the time as long as I get to spend it with the two of you. As bitchy as I’ve been, it’s actually the truth.”

“Thanks guys,” Dean said softly.

“But I totally get to pick where we’re going next time,” Jimmy said, dropping his head to Dean’s chest with a big yawn. “And it _won’t_ be a cabin in the woods.”

“Yeah, yeah. Drink your hot chocolate, Jimmy,” Dean grumbled, though he couldn’t keep the smile off his face.

Despite the friendly admonishment, the hot chocolate was left forgotten as the three of them slowly fell asleep against each other, smiles of contentment hovering about their lips. Dean hadn’t been exaggerating how much they’d needed this. If anything, he’d understated it. The past few months had taken their toll on all of them, draining them incredibly, but none of them wanted to dwell on any of it.

It didn’t take long before snores echoed lightly around the little cabin, the three men comforted by the total separation of any sort of expectancy over the next two weeks. Their cell phones off and left in the car, and no electricity to recharge them even if they did cave meant full privacy.

They needed this, they all did.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Rebloggable Tumbler Link](https://pherryt.tumblr.com/post/177001989071/pherryt-cabin-in-the-woods-supernatural-dcj)


End file.
